


Something Might Be Found

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky/Steve/Bucky, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky, Unexplained Doppleganger, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier-Bucky looking at both versions of himself and generally feeling like crap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved this hot threesome tooooooo much, so here's the translation! Thanks for the permission from the author! XD</p><p>The word count is not correct, there are about 4800 Chinese words, indeed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Might Be Found

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Might Be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164602) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 



> I loved this hot threesome tooooooo much, so here's the translation! Thanks for the permission from the author! XD
> 
> The word count is not correct, there are about 4800 Chinese words, indeed.

sy翻译地址→[Something Might Be Found](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-140542-1-3.html)

原作：[zetsubonna (ameonna)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ameonna/pseuds/zetsubonna)

 

冬盾（吧唧盾）3P肉，冬兵！Bucky/血清后！Steve/战前！吧唧

冬盾这个CP太魔性啦，两个人可以搞出3P或者4P来，而且这个系列真的有4P版（我还没去要授权），光脑补一下就感觉到了换妻游戏的既视感。

感谢缄默的情人姑娘推文，感谢Beta蛋蛋小天使！没有蛋蛋同学的话我这辈子都没法完全搞清哪个是冬哥哪个是吧唧哥哥。

作者注：题目取自Gin Blossoms的Hey Jealousy，这个建议来自Bluandorange。

译者注：本文作者对布鲁克林吧唧和冬兵的称呼都是Bucky，从AO3上的评论来看，即使对洋妞来说，这也非常难以区分。所以为表示区别，按个人理解，用Bucky指布鲁克林小王子， _Bucky_ 指冬兵，但一切仅限个人理解，未经作者官方证实。

 

Something Might Be Found

 

一开始，他们面对面站着，而Steve没挡在他们中间。于是他们就像两只马上要开始用对挠、嘶吼和吐口水决定那是谁的地盘的猫一样，瞪着对方。

“这他妈怎么回事？”Bucky咕哝着，斜了他一眼，而 _Bucky_ 知道他把关于长发、金属手臂和两天没刮的胡茬的一切都看在眼里。看着另一个自己的脸让 _Bucky_ 有点恶心，那个用润发油梳得发亮的背头，他那张该死的脸上操蛋的假笑，看上去就像他全世界都改变不了他的无忧无虑一样。

他无忧无虑。他以为他有过一些需要挂念的事情，要确保Steve还有药吃，还要保障他们的预算——Steve兜里从来没有超过两个钢镚儿，所以他没法安排什么预算——还得兼顾姑娘们、他的工作还有他什么时候能去一趟他老妈那儿扔给她几块钱这种事，但他还是无忧无虑。Bucky不知道什么是艰难。Bucky什么见鬼的玩意儿都不知道。Bucky是个笨蛋。

 _Bucky_ 恨死这个了。他向Steve投去严厉的一瞥。“操，天哪。”Steve知道他对另一个Bucky的感觉。该死的，他应该了解得更清楚点。“你是认真的吗，宝贝儿？真的吗？”

“这个貌似不是我的主意吧，”Steve说着，皱着眉微微低下了头。

Steve一开口，Bucky的注意力马上就被分散了，他从头到脚打量着他，接着用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，吞了吞口水。“耶稣玛利亚圣约瑟啊，”他喃喃地说。“你到底对你自己干了什么啊？”

Steve发出了一声悠长的叹息、“也没那么糟，”他说着，翻了个白眼，让姿势放松下来，下巴稍稍歪了一点。

 _Bucky_ 熟悉那个表情，熟悉那个退缩的样子，从Hydra的战俘营里被救出来以后，第一次和Steve独处的时候就曾经亲眼看到过，Steve内心深处的担忧，告诉他他的嫉妒之情和对失去他的恐惧都还藏得不够深，告诉他Steve对他了如指掌。Steve知道 _Bucky_ 什么时候是在装模作样，什么时候是真正觉得受到了伤害、愤怒或者沮丧。Steve总他妈的那么了解他，而 _Bucky_ 应该知道他了解他的。

Bucky知道Steve的身体什么时候正在疼痛，即使是他试图用谎言掩饰过去，最终咳出血来的时候；Steve知道什么时候Bucky的感情上受到了伤害，因为Bucky只有在感情上受到过伤害，因为他，在除了Steve以外的所有事情上，都是无忧无虑、轻松从容而且那么那么温柔。

Bucky不了解痛苦。他以为他了解，但他其实屁也不懂。

“他能呼吸，他永远不会生病而且他能再活至少一百年，” _Bucky_ 断然地说。“别那么混蛋。”

Bucky的目光瞥了过来，他上上下下地打量了一番，闭上了眼睛摇了摇头，嘴唇扯出一个有气无力的微笑。“我猜我应该知足了。不过我还是不喜欢这个发型。忒短了。”

 _Bucky_ 翻了个白眼，两只手伸开又握紧，左手发出细微的机械摩擦声。他知道Steve对他的想法了如指掌，能看出他一门心思地想一拳揍上另一个自己的脸。

“别那么看他，”他咬牙切齿地警告道。Bucky应该懂事点，不要那样看着Steve。搞得好像Steve以前在Bucky想介绍给他的每个愚蠢女人的脸上看到的是什么相反的表情一样。Bucky应该更懂事一点。Bucky不会容忍别人那么看着Steve，他怎么他妈的能觉得 _Bucky_ 能容忍？“就——别他妈那么看他。”

“嘿，”Steve说，仰起头来稍稍歪向一边，他伸出手去，让手掌覆上 _Bucky_ 的脖子，他的指尖在Bucky的后脑和束起头发的皮筋之间擦过，轻轻按了按。“嘿，放松点。没事的。一切都很好。”

一部分紧张感仿佛一下子远离了他， _Bucky_ 翻了个白眼，像要挣脱开似的动了动身子，紧紧皱着眉头；而Bucky咬着嘴唇，重重地吞了吞口水，慢慢呼出一口气让呼吸放松下来。直起身凑过去亲吻Steve的肩膀时，他偷偷发出了一声几不可闻的轻笑。“我这辈子算摆脱不掉你啦，是不？”他贴着他的皮肤咕哝道。“顽固的小混球。”

 _Bucky_ 垂着眼睛盯着地板，紧紧抿着嘴唇吞了吞口水。他也记得那个。直到遇到Carter为止，他怎么能一秒钟也没怀疑过Steve和他心意相通呢，他从来没往那上面想过。从来没有理由那么想。Steve，那个小笨蛋，看着Bucky的样子总像他的屁股就是个太阳一样，而Bucky从来没扪心自问一下他配不配。

他相当确信他当年不配，现在他有机会思考这个问题了，或许他从来都不配，但 _Bucky_ 在意的是，Steve一直都——

“蠢得像盒石头（Stupid as a box of rocks），”他咕哝道。

Steve露出一个隐约的微笑，把头靠向一边，他们两个都皱起眉来，同时向他伸出手去，结果又只落了个互相怒目而视的结果。

“你要干什么？” _Bucky_ 对Bucky咆哮道。

“他是我的，”Bucky斜睨着他，说道。他看起来那么坚决，就像没有任何东西可以改变它。“他显然一直从头到脚都TMD是我的，别逼逼了。”

“我不想让他那么看着你，” _Bucky_ 反击道。不管Steve说什么，他都总要拿自己和那个混蛋做对比。在 _Bucky_ 心里，这个家伙就是一个鬼魂。“你已经死——”

Steve伸手捂住了 _Bucky_ 的嘴。“停。”

 _Bucky_ 越过他的手掌瞪着他，但陷入了沉默。他们之前进行过这样的对话。Steve固执地认为Bucky没有死。他谁的话也听不进去，甚至连 _Bucky_ 的话也不听。重要的那一点恐怕就摆在哪儿，即使他自己不能亲眼看见。

“别给我雪上加霜了。把我送到废车场之前，要在我身上撞多少凹痕才算够啊？”Bucky又吻了吻Steve的肩膀，问。“上帝啊。我看起来就像地狱回锅肉（twice-baked Hell）。”

好吧，说得还挺对的，但 _Bucky_ 在过去的七十年里已经不只体验过两次地狱的滋味了，他有权看上去一塌糊涂。

“闭嘴，笨蛋，”Steve说，但他的声音低沉而宠溺，在放下手之前，他的手掌又在 _Bucky_ 的嘴唇上轻轻按了按。“我知道我们在干什么，如果你们能别给我留点时间，不那么一直瞪着自己。”

于是他们最终滚到了床上，三个人都光着屁股一丝不挂，因为Bucky从来不喜欢穿着衣服乱搞，除非是跟穿尼龙丝袜的美女。

Bucky在Steve的身后惊叹于这具身体，用双手抚过他的背部又划过身侧，探索着每一寸肌肉和脊柱光滑而笔直的线条，难以置信地摇着头。因为Steve一向很美，但现在他已经高大得配得上他那张惹麻烦的嘴，而且漂亮得简直无辜。

 _Bucky_ 让右手的手指穿过Steve丝绸般柔软的短发，直直望进他的眼睛里。他早已经不是那个过去的Bucky了。他已经变得更好了，好得多，好得见鬼的多，但他永远也变不回那个Bucky，而他不能假装自己还是他。他不会去假装。

他抬起左手握住Steve的下巴，用拇指描摹着Steve的下唇，于是他得到了一个吻，就在拇指的关节上。显然，他感觉不到，他感觉到的只是一点压力感，而不是那个吻有多么柔软多么甜美，Steve的舌头有多么潮湿。

Steve痛恨别人把手指放进他的嘴里，那会直接惹恼他，让他想起医生、催吐剂和体温计，想起那段始终病弱的，不停地有人来往他的喉咙里看，一直看得他因为这种事情的压力而再次发病的时光。

但 _Bucky_ 喜欢Steve的嘴。Steve的嘴永远能打到九十分。他透过睫毛俯视着Steve，用拇指蹂躏着两瓣柔软漂亮的粉色嘴唇，而Steve，像平时一样对 _Bucky_ 了如指掌，接受了这个暗示。他张开嘴，这样 _Bucky_ 就能看到他的舌头描绘着那些关节和金属片的边缘的样子。Steve知道，他知道这就是他现在拥有的 _Bucky_ ，是他无法摆脱的 _Bucky_ ，而他乐意拥有他。

“你就像个该死的温室，长满了全新品种的愚蠢。”他抱怨道，闭上了眼睛。

Steve微笑起来，用脸颊蹭了蹭 _Bucky_ 的手掌。

Bucky在Steve的屁股上拍了一巴掌。“我们现在要干吗？你到现在有没有想出把润滑剂放哪儿才能不用放下别的事情就找得到它？”

 _Bucky_ 愤愤地哼了一声，把手从Steve脸上挪开来，从床头柜里抓出那个瓶子，像扔橄榄球一样扔给Bucky，而发现Bucky顺利接住了它，而没有被当胸砸中的时候，他看起来有那么点恼火。

“哈，”Bucky咕哝着，把润滑剂滴在自己的手指上。“这不太一样。”

“该死的你有能闭上嘴的时候吗？” _Bucky_ 嘶嘶地说。天哪，他们正在这样的节骨眼上，这家伙这么混蛋（dick），Steve到底是怎么忍受得了他的？

他们陷入了沉默，Bucky回瞪着 _Bucky_ ，一副混不吝而且完全无动于衷的样子。

“Bucky，”Steve叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“对不起，”他们同时说，两声“Stevie-Baby”互相重叠起来，这让他们又互相瞪视起来。

Steve翻了个白眼，放弃了和他们中的任何一个说话的打算，他倾身向前，一只手支撑着自己的全部重量，另一只手抚上了 _Bucky_ 的性器，逗弄得它愈发坚挺起来，又用舌头舔舐着。

“至少你还是很漂亮，”再次垂下眼睛，爱抚着Steve的后颈，Bucky咕哝着说。

Steve只哼了一声，而 _Bucky_ 一下就抓住了这个机会，他挺身把整个性 器都顶进了本来只是在舔弄柱身的Steve的嘴里，堵住了他的声音。

“天哪，”Bucky一边喃喃地说，一边用两根手指浅浅地在Steve身后戳刺，只埋到第二个指节。“耶稣基督啊。你到底怎么这么紧？你要彻底弄死我了。”

Steve含着 _Bucky_ 的性 器软绵绵地呻吟着，这又给 _Bucky_ 提供了一个更大力地操进他嘴里的机会，他开始以缓慢而悠然的节奏向深处挺动。温柔地抓着Steve的后颈掌控着他，他皮肤上的红晕开始爬过他的整个后背，一直蔓延到瘦削的腰间。

“也还是老样子，”Bucky低声说着，把第三根手指推了进去，他弯曲着手指，快感让Steve的口腔变得柔软、温热，潮湿而顺从。 _Bucky_ 充分地享受着这一刻，直到那些黏糊糊湿漉漉的声音和低沉饥 渴的呻 吟对Bucky来说也难以承受为止。Bucky抽出了手指，换成自己的性器推挤进Steve的身体里，严格来说，他的动作确实比必要的限度来得急了点，这让正吞吐着 _Bucky_ 性器的Steve发出了一声颤抖的长音，而 _Bucky_ 也嘶了一声。

“别他妈的那么撞他（rush him）！”

“别让他被你的老二噎死了，你疯了吗？”

Steve翻了个白眼，毫无预兆地向后撞上了Bucky坚挺的分身，把他整个吞了进去，直到Bucky的囊袋和Steve的撞在一起。“耶稣基督啊！Stevie，太棒了！”

Steve热切地仰望着 _Bucky_ ，眼神毫不动摇，他的手从 _Bucky_ 的性器上移到屁股上，把他拉得更近。

“你彻底疯了，” _Bucky_ 喃喃地说，半闭着眼睛，神色温暖。

Steve让他的分身从嘴里滑出了一会儿，低声说：“我想让我的屁股还有我的扁桃体上都留下擦伤。你们觉得做得到吗？”

Bucky哽了一下。“我操。”

“不管你想要什么，宝贝儿，” _Bucky_ 低声说，他左边的眉毛抽动了一下，最终对他露出一丝淡淡的微笑。

Steve深深地低下头，这样他在对谁说话就没法一下看得分明，接着他发出了一声低沉，愉悦的哼声。“那就来吧，Buck。你不会弄坏我的，再也不会了，所以放心来吧。给我（Gimme）。”

那一句话显得很大声，因为没有人把音量提得比低声絮语更高，Steve呻吟着，两处洞口都滑溜溜地、潮湿地迎接着进犯，两个Bucky似乎相互比赛，看谁能干得更狠更深，手指陷进Steve的臀肉里，牢牢抓着他的后颈固定着他。他们的声音重叠在一起，在充满各种声响的世界里融汇在一起。

 _Bucky_ 没有忘记如何好好说话。他还能做到，或许他已经不小心把那些回路重新连了起来，但现在，他不在乎那个了。他想要让自己听起来不那么一样。

“哦，宝贝，哦耶稣，宝贝，基督，Stevie，你感觉太棒了，我要受不了了，天哪，我太想要你了，该死的你太紧了我要没法他妈的好好呼吸了——”

“含进去。天哪，看看你。你那么想要它。你嘴里含着我的老二的样子真美，你真他妈的是个天才，吸得那么爽。来吧Stevie，把你的舌头伸进去，你知道我喜欢什么。你敢闭上眼睛试试？我干你的时候你好好看着我——”

“你太辣（hot）了，该死的，天哪，操，哦baby doll，你要让我发疯了，你太棒了，你感觉太棒了，噢，Stevie，宝贝儿，甜心，你太美了，操，你简直不像真的——”

“我的。你是我的。我的，我的，我的。你是我的，是不是，Rogers？不管你个头多大，不管你那身制服多他妈赞，混球，你都是我的漂亮宝贝儿（my pretty baby boy），你他妈的清楚这点。天哪，你太他妈的甜了，操——”

Steve一向都受不了Bucky对他甜言蜜语或者对他爆粗口，所以他只坚持了大概五分钟。他甚至从来没碰过自己的阴茎，就射得自己的肚子上和床单上都是。后来他开始随着每一下撞击呻吟出声，直到他们同时在他的身体里射了出来，那么热那么深，让他又一次重新哽咽，抽搐和呻吟起来。

“耶稣基督啊，”Bucky含糊地嘟囔着，紧紧贴在Steve背上。“天哪。”

“我早就说了，” _Bucky_ 咕哝着，傻笑着用鼻子蹭着Steve的头发。“不准那么看他。你了解这个蠢货。他一向是（干♂得）越来越好的。”


End file.
